DangerDays the TRUE Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys
by MCRmygirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there are only nine Killjoys? A former Killjoy, FallingAvengingAngel, explains it all. Rated M for violence and language. My Chemical Romance, Danger Days era.
1. Chapter 1

Danger Days- The TRUE Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

Prologue

Have you ever wondered why there are only four Killjoys? Have you ever thought to yourself, 'Surely in a world this large, there could not be only four,"? Well, you were right. There are more. Or, rather, _were _more.

First, there were the original Killjoys- Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star. They showed defiance to the Gasman, and the rest is history- how they fought to defeat the Draculoids and BL/ind; the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W always hot on their heels. However, the lost part of the story has yet to be told.

There were, at one point, nine Killjoys. With Grace among them, they made a strong team. Where are those other five Killjoys now? Gone. Exterminated. Ghosted. All died fighting, guns close, bandanas tied, masks on. All died for freedom. And all would do it again. How do I know? I am one of them. My name is Natalie, though most people, my enemies among them, know me as Fallen Avenging Angel.

Yes, I am dead. Like I said, a few of us got ghosted. I'm proud that the boys are keeping Grace safe, but I wish I could help them…

What's that? You want to know how a dead woman could possibly tell a tale? Well haven't you heard? Killjoys never die.

~Fallen Avenging Angel


	2. The Birth of the Killjoys

**Danger Days - the TRUE Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**

**The Birth of the Killjoys**

Before I can tell you where we all went, I have to explain to you where we came from. I was the last to join, and the last to die, so you'll hear my story later.

It was June, 2019. California was at its worst, the hot desert sun beating down like a slave driver on the backs of a group of friends. They were running towards a dusty car that was driven by a man who you may know as Dr. Deftafy. In the man's lap sat a young girl with curly hair- Grace Jeanette. She screamed their names as they bolted from the burning building. Draculoids were chasing them and gaining ground, but they leapt into the car just in time and sped off into the California desert.

Grace rolled off of Dr. Deftafy's lap and knelt backwards in the passenger's seat to take role call as soon as the car was out of range of the Draculoids' ray guns.

"Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star and the Kobra Kid are all accounted for,  
>Dr. Death!" Grace told the man as she smiled at the breathless men that huddled in the backseat. "Was the mission successful, guys?"<p>

The tallest of the men, Jet Star, shook his head, his afro dripping with water, sweat, and blood.

"Affirmative," he breathed, hardly able to speak.

Party Poison pulled down his spotted bandana and smiled at Grace.

"We totally trashed the place. We also got ahold of blueprints for what looks like a mind-control device. Which explains why those freaks have all of California under their control. It must be in the radio waves. If we could just find out where "Better Living Industries" is centered, we could probably shut it down."

Dr. Death looked pleased. "Great job, boys. Was the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W there? He didn't see you, did he?"

The skinniest boy in the seat took off his helmet and wiped it with his bandana as he answered, revealing the words "GOOD LUCK" on the visor.

"He arrived right as we left. He didn't see us, but the Gasman must have sent him. He knows we were there."

Dr. Death sighed and nodded as he took a sharp left turn. "That's better than I'd hoped. You did well. You deserve rest. We're heading home."

The group rode on in near silence, with Grace humming in the front seat, as they raced towards their hideout.

As the car passed an abandoned gas station, the smallest of the men, Fun Ghoul, screamed, "STOP!"

Dr. Death slammed on the breaks, causing Jet Star to slam into the back of the seat.

"What IS it, Frank?" Party Poison moaned, clutching his head, which had been bludgeoned with the Kobra Kid's helmet.

"There's someone in there!" Fun Ghoul exclaimed, throwing open the door and leaping out, his hand on his gun, his bandana tied around his mouth. He hit the ground running and took off towards the gas station, where signs of trouble were now obvious.

"Well, I'd better go get him," Party Poison sighed, bounding after Fun Ghoul.

"Be careful!" Grace shouted out the window at him as he disappeared inside.

Fun Ghoul was greeted by the sight of two Draculoids who were training their ray guns on a girl wearing a purple tee shirt. He caught the first one by surprise, dispatching him with a point-blank shot with his ray gun. The second turned on him, causing the girl to scream, and Frank was sure he was done for.

Suddenly, bursting through the door, came Party Poison. He fired off a few shots, and the Draculoid was soon on the ground with his buddy. Fun Ghoul smiled his thanks at Party Poison and turned to the girl.

"Are you alright?"

As if in answer, the girl fainted.

Frank caught her, lifting her onto his back and starting out the door. Party Poison led the way back to the car, jogging ahead to open the door. Grace scrambled into the back seat, leaving room for the girl in the passenger's side.

"Shit, Frank. Is she alright?" Dr. Death inquired as he glanced at the girl and started driving again.

"I'm not sure," Fun Ghoul answered, gazing at the girl worriedly. She was very beautiful...

"Well, we better get her to HQ. She can rest up there," Dr. Death snapped Fun Ghoul out of his trance and they drive on in silence.

The Kobra Kid tapped Dr. Death's shoulder as they passed a lone cactus, and the car slowed to a stop. The Kobra Kid hopped out of the car and walked over to where the cactus stood, plucking out a password on the cactus spines. He then turned back to the car.

When the door closed behind him, the Kobra Kid sat back to watch the spectacle. It never ceased to amaze him how just a minute ago there was open desert, and now a cave mouth gaped back at him.

The car pulled into the cave, which closed immediately behind them. Lamps flared along the walls and lit the huge cavern, giving the men, and Grace, a flickering view of their home.

A large lake sparkled on the far end of the cavern, where the only water for miles spilled from a huge waterfall. Pieces of cloth and rope that served as beds lined the walls, with hanging curtains that enabled privacy. Coolers and battery powered grills and microwaves littered the ground, and a lone wheelchair sat in the shadows.

Dr. Death parked the car, and Party Poison ran to fetch the wheelchair. As Fun Ghoul carried the unconscious girl to one of the beds and closed the curtains, Dr. Death maneuvered himself into the chair, his crippled legs resting easily as he lifted himself into the seat. Before long, the five men were seated around a fire with Grace on Party Poison's lap, eating a meal of canned stew.

"You know," the Kobra Kid said through a mouthful of stew, "we need a name. We're outlaws, so we should have a cool code name for our group."

"That would be great, Mikes," Party Poison agreed. "But what would we call ourselves?"

"How about the Killjoys?"

The group around the fire turned to face the voice that had just spoken. Standing by the lake, shivering, was the girl the Fun Ghoul had saved. She walked cautiously closer to the fire.

Frank watched with awe as the firelight danced on her delicate features. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple tee shirt, and was shaking violently from the cold of the desert night.

Dr. Death addressed her first. "Come close to the fire, dear. You must be cold and hungry. Please, tell us, why the Killjoys?"

The girl smiled and came closer, more boldly now.

"Well, you sure killed the joy from those Draculoids!" she exclaimed, her trembling frame slowly warming in the glow of the fire. "Anyway, it's catchy."

The Kobra Kid grinned. "Then it's settled. We now have a name. The Killjoys. The Fabulous Killjoys. And it's all thanks to this girl who has yet to grace us with her name."

The girl blushed, bowing her head. She looked at the men who surrounded her, with Grace in their midst. Before she spoke, she settled her gaze on the man who had saved her.

"I'm Charlotte," she said, clearly nervous. "May I know your names?"

Dr. Death began the introductions. "I am Dr. Deftafy, though you may call me Dr. Death. This," he gestured to Party Poison, "is Gerard. He is a leader of sorts. On his left is Mikey, "he waved at the Kobra Kid, "his brother. The man with the afro is Ray, and the man who has been staring at you is Frank."

This earned a snort of laughter from Gerard, who clapped the now blushing Fun Ghoul on the back.

Charlotte smiled timidly at the petite Frank, feeling her cheeks grow hot. He was very attractive, and even cuter now when he was smiling. When he spoke, Charlotte thought she had died and gone to heaven.

"And this," Frank said, ruffling Grace's hair, "is our little Grace. Don't let size fool you. She's a little monster when she wants to be."

"And speaking of little monsters, it's time for Grace to go to bed," Ray growled playfully, sweeping Grace over his shoulder. She squealed with laughter and kicked and thrashed as he carried her over to her bed by the wall.

"I don't want to go to bed, Uncle Ray!" she protested, trying to crawl away. After ten minutes of persuasion, Grace finally agreed to sleep. Ray pulled the curtains shut around her bed and meandered back to the fire.

"I think we should all head to bed. Gerard, if you would be so kind as to help me out of this wheelchair, I would be most grateful," Dr. Death said, yawning. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Dear me, where is the young lady to sleep?"

"I've been sleeping with Gerard my whole life. We can bunk together, and she can take my bed."

"No, Mikes, she can sleep with me," Frank suggested. Charlotte blushed crimson.

"I just thought... I mean it's cold and..." Frank stuttered, caught shy from all the stares.

"Well I think that's a splendid idea!" Gerard exclaimed, pushing Dr. Death's chair towards his bed.

Frank sighed in relief when the newly named Killjoys disappeared into their respective beds. He took Charlotte by the hand and led her to the bed on the farthest wall. She was beginning to shake again, so he hurriedly opened the curtain and ushered her inside.

Charlotte quickly curled into a ball in the cloth, using a balled up tee shirt as a pillow. Frank lay down beside her, keeping a polite distance, and closed his eyes.

"So, Fun Ghoul, huh?"

His eyes opened. Charlotte was holding an old newspaper clipping- OUTLAWS ON THE RUN was splashed across the top.

"Um, yeah. Code names. I'm Fun Ghoul, Mikey's the Kobra Kid, Gee's Party Poison, and Ray's Jet Star."

"So now that I'm with you guys, I need a code name, right?"

Frank swallowed hard. She was going to stay? This lovely girl was going to be living with them? It was too good to be true.

"Yeah, you do."

"Hm. How about Screaming Art Knife? Sound good?"

Frank grinned. "It sounds perfect."

Charlotte smiled back.

"Hey Frankie? I'm kinda cold. Could you..."

She cut off when Frank wrapped his arms around her, clutching her tight against his warm body. Charlotte and Frank soon fell into a blissful sleep.

So, there you have it. The birth of the Killjoys, and the inauguration of their first female member. Besides Grace, of course. But where do the other four Killjoys come in? We'll get to that...

~Fallen Avenging Angel


End file.
